


Когда приходит волк

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie





	Когда приходит волк

Мама. Когда я был совсем маленьким, она будила меня рано утром и спрашивала, кто мне сегодня приснился. «Волк или зайчонок?» — сжимала Линда мои плечи через лоскутное одеяло. «Я видел волка!» — уверенно отвечал я, потому что волк в тысячу раз круче какого-то зайца. Мне тогда довелось поймать своего первого косого в самодельные силки и посмотреть, что у него внутри. Ни смелости, ни хитрости я там не нашел – только легкие косточки и немного мяса.

«Волка», — повторяла за мной мама. Я называл его каждый день, хотя снов не видел или, по крайней мере, не запоминал. И она улыбалась, Линда. Улыбалась слегка грустно, как мне сейчас кажется, но с готовностью. Мама знала, что мне предстоит, и была достаточно сильной, чтобы сделать сильным меня. Она внушала окружающим уверенность, тепло и свет, и это было действительно потрясающе.

Не зная, что такое сон, теперь я могу насладиться им по полной.

«Намасте», — говорю я, гладя Романа по волосам. Он поднимает на меня по обыкновению несчастный взгляд и немного веселеет.

«Где ты был, ублюдок?» — игриво шепчет Роман, пока я присаживаюсь на койку, а потом коротко стонет через запекшийся кровью рот. Это я случайно прижался к его сломанным ребрам. 

Пока меня не было, Годфри успел крупно во что-то вляпаться.

«Не во что-то», — оживляется после моих слов Годфри, — «Я разгадал проект Уроборос!» 

«Да?» — Не хочется портить впечатление от встречи, но мне давно неинтересно, — «Так кто же все-таки убил Лору Палмер?»

Между нами заметное недопонимание. 

«Дерьмо-о», — Роман обижено стонет. Ставлю свой золотой зуб: он ждал от меня другой реакции.

«Дерьмо», — тяну я в ответ, потому что отвернул край халата с вышитыми инициалами «Р.Г.», а там вспаханное парное мясо. Как у кролика. И аккуратные стежочки. Несколько плотных слоев марли поверх, но для меня это не помеха. 

Годфри был одинок, и его так трясло от хорошей жизни, что он, выходит, снова захотел приключений.

Да мы просто как Винни-Пух и повзрослевший Кристофер Робин! Только Кристофер Робин, конечно же, не будет просить отсосать - он приличный человек, его воспитывал сам папаша Милн, так? Но мне не сложно, честное слово. Похоже, Роман валяется здесь давно, и цветов на прикроватном столике я что-то не вижу.

«Медленнее. Медленнее, кому сказал!» — дергает меня за волосы Годфри. Он правильно понял: момент надо ловить, потому что тот может и не повториться.

Я заглатываю мягкий член в рот, прохожусь языком по нижней части, дожидаясь, когда ток крови расширит венки, и вся эта сморщенная, убитая одиночеством конструкция наконец-то поднимется. У Дестини тесто быстрее вышибало из кастрюли, чем нынче встает хер мистера Годфри. И мое сердце тут же обливается тоской и печалью. Роман настолько запустил себя, что даже хер у него голову повесил. История потянет на драму уездного городка. 

«Как делишки, как детишки?» — спрашиваю я, ненадолго отрываясь от пахнущего мылом Романа, и с моих губ тянется пара неаппетитных ниток слюны.

«Можно я обойдусь без истерик?» — интересуется в ответ Роман и закрывает лицо согнутым локтем. Ей-богу, как ребенок. Питера не видят, Питер может продолжать.

Я двигаю головой все чаще и чаще. Романов член заполнил весь мой рот и теперь давит на самое горло, но я стараюсь как могу. Облизываю головку, засасываю мягкую кожу губами, прячу зубы и в кои-то веду себя лучшим образом. А потом Роман начинает часто дышать, срываясь на задушенный хрип, скулит и кончает белесой струйкой спермы. 

«Где у тебя тут салфетки?» — спрашиваю я, очищая язык ладонью. Роман горький как полынь, как аспирин, как гнойная рана - вся тупая поэзия к ногам Годфри, лишь бы не брать лишней спермы в рот.

«Ты мог бы…» — предлагает Роман. 

«Ага», — соглашаюсь я. — «Просто не хочется».

Мы лежим на койке Романа без движения, он – довольный, я – слегка уставший. Мерно пикает электроника, подсоединенная к венке на его руке. Скрипит капельница. Роман касается моего виска, будто целует, а я просто стараюсь выровнять дыхание. Он ведь до конца не понимает.

«Мне больно оттого, что тебя не было рядом», — говорю я тихо. — «Я истекал кровью, терял зрение, обоняние и разум - тебя не было рядом. Я видел северное сияние, леса, реки, людей и нелюдей, а тебя снова не было рядом. Я все время куда-то шел, боролся, выигрывал и лажал. Убивал, а потом меня убивали. А ты протоптался на месте, пытаясь сохранить проклятый семейный бизнес».

«Ты тоже паршиво выглядишь», — отвечает Роман. У него во рту я замечаю укрупнившиеся желтоватые клыки. Целую Романа в рот, неприятно стукаясь о них своими зубами.

«Малышка Шелли передает привет», — вспоминаю я, освобождаясь от послеоргазменной апатии. — «Сказать ей что-нибудь?»

«А ты не сможешь», — легко отвечает Роман и счастливо жмурится, как от солнышка. — «Ты больше не вернешься».

«Что бы ты еще знал», — огрызаюсь на его очередное высокомерное высказывание.

«Проект Уроборос, Пит», — ласково признается мне на ухо Роман своим самым искусным шепотом. — «Совсем скоро мы тебя вернем. В капсуле уже подошел маленький симпатичный волчок. Твои ресницы, волосы, пальцы кривые на ногах. Не могу дождаться, когда набью на его животе букву «g», потому что я всегда буду помнить». 

На лице Романа застыло выражение твердой взрослой восторженности.

«Питер, как же я соскучился», — стонет Роман в мое изрытое шрамами плечо. 

Мне очень жаль. Мне жаль, но я отнимаю его мокрое лицо от себя, кладу на засаленную подушку и тихонько сжимаю Романово горло с дергающимся от волнения кадыком. Его взгляд меняется за секунды: из обиженного в разочарованный, растерянный, пустой и, наконец, безмятежный и мягкий.

«Я буду твоим призраком», — обещаю, в последний раз проходясь ладонями по его раскрытой груди. — «Твоим помощником и хранителем. Но никогда не смей будить меня, Годфри, только потому что я прошел весь путь, а ты нет».

Цыгане не умирают. В конце они засыпают, чтобы облегчить живым их самые страшные сны.

«Дерьмо», — улыбается задумчивый Роман, цепляясь за пуговицу моего жилета. Срезаю ее и вкладываю ему в ладонь.

 

— Время истекло, — Норман поглядывает на часы и делает последние пометки в тетради. — Должен признать, ты сегодня делаешь успехи.

— Просто хорошо выспался, — отвечает Роман и корчит глупую рожу.

— Снилось что-нибудь? — Норман выглядит заинтересованным. Нечасто на терапии племянник вставляет реплики по собственному желанию.

— Снова приходил волк, — Роман с удовольствием улыбается.


End file.
